Il Mio Amore (GerIta)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Veneciano hace uso de todas sus artimañas de atracción para que Ludwig el turista extranjero caiga en su red de seducción en la Venecia de los años treinta.


El GerIta no es mi OTP, no le tengo tanto cariño como el PruAus, esa es demasiado especial. Pero me gusta el potencial que se le puede sacar a esta pareja además de que es la causante de que empezara todo y de que me enganchara profundamente a esta serie. La ternura de Feli en contraste con la aparente dureza de Ludwig dan a la pareja ese contrapunto que, aunque muy explotado ya por el fandom, deja resquicios por explorar. Además, he querido aportar en la visión de los personajes la aceptación total y absoluta de su condición homosexual por parte de los dos protagonistas, ya que he visto como en muchos otros fics ponen siempre a la pareja culpabilizándose de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, como si su sentimiento estuviera, eh, mal visto. No digo que eso esté mal,para nada, de hecho me parece muy tierno ese rubor inicial del personaje inexperto. Digamos que es una crítica a la sociedad, porque tenemos arraigada muy adentro esa visión de que si nos liberamos sexualmente y en género, haremos daño a otras personas. Eso no es cierto; cada uno es dueño de su cuerpo ,sus acciones y de cómo quiera llevar su vida. La culpabilidad viene por un deseo de sujeción constituido por instituciones patriarcales, machistas, religiosas y elitistas que quieren conservar a toda costa el orden del hombre heterosexual amante de mil mujeres y el más macho de todos. "Los hombres no deben llorar y deben ser hechos y derechos. Las mujeres son meros instrumentos reproductivos que nos darán descendencia y harán nuestra vida y la de nuestros hijos más agradable,además de educarlas para que se sientan princesas en una prisión invisible" es lo que inculcan. Es por eso que sin darnos cuenta, a veces no llegamos a escribir cosas por miedo al que dirán o que inconsciente las desechamos. Este discurso puede sonar un tanto feminista pero la realidad es que representa la palabra de las mujeres y del colectivo LGTB como un ejemplo alternativo de vida al patriarcado y que muy pocas veces es escuchada por aquellos que controlan nuestras mentes, vidas y gónadas. Y no hablo sólo de mujeres, hablo de todos los seres humanos del planeta reprimidos en algún aspecto.

En este aspecto me gustaría que Silvia me dijera su opinión con respecto a este tema

(Este es mi argumento para indicar que los personajes pueden parecer OoC pero sería genial tener un debate sobre este tema con más personas )

Disclaimer: alto contenido en Fluff. Un poco destructivo al final. Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro.

BSO: Bulletproof Heart( MCR )

Il mio amore (GerIta)

Tendría alrededor de dieciséis años cuando a Venecia llegó un joven rubio, alto, que destacaba por encima de todas las personas que visitaban mi ciudad natal. Y sólo bastó un giro de mi cabeza desde mi ventana para posar mi mirada sobre él, irremediablemente. Aquel hombre era un Adonis ario, la representación terrenal de la idea de belleza humana. Llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás, un traje gris oscuro de corte medio y un sombrero a la moda de Berlín. Cubría sus poderosas manos con guantes de cuero negro y portaba un paraguas ya que era época de lluvias en mi tierra. En época de lluvias la Plaza de San Marcos se llenaba de agua y era imposible acceder. De poco le va a servir un simple paraguas, pensé mientras distraído, dibujaba un sucio boceto del desconocido extranjero y de su rostro marmóreo perfecto.

Jamás había visto a nadie parecido,mi cuerpo estaba perturbado y mi deseo por él aumentaba a medida que los retazos de mi carboncillo conformaban una imagen de su cara de dios romano.

Tenía que llamarle,antes de que se fuera y no volviese a verlo nunca más. La casa estaba vacía porque "la mía mamma" había salido de viaje con unas amigas del colegio a un lugar menos lluvioso que Venecia en otoño. Tenía todo el piso para mi sólo...y para él si se dignaba a acompañarme. Palpé mi miembro por encima de la camisola que llevaba, no me había tomado la molestia de cambiarme la ropa de dormir. Seguí pintando hasta que plasmé sus rasgos al completo y antes de que doblara la esquina de la intrincada callejuela,le llamé con un grito. Este se giró unos instantes y observó como me sentaba al borde de la ventana, provocando rubor en sus mejillas. Me había tomado la libertad de enseñarle parte de mi cuerpo por debajo de la camisola, pasando mi lengua por mi labio superior. Al momento en su pantalón de algodón perfectamente planchado, apareció un abultamiento sospechoso que me hizo reír con un tono cantarín.

-"Kommen Sie zu mein Haus" -dije chapurreando un alemán muy pobre que había mal aprendido en la escuela primaria. Arqueé mi dedo instándole a que se acercara.

Y lo hizo para mi sorpresa, sin poner objeción. Bajé por las escaleras de mi piso y llegué hasta el portal, donde le abrí la puerta.

Era más grande de lo que en un primer momento me había parecido, de un manotazo me podría haber mandado al otro barrio perfectamente.

La sangre fluía a una velocidad alarmante por mis venas. Era hermoso. Y yo debía parecerle hermoso a él porque lo primero que hizo cuando atravesó el portal fue arrinconarme contra la pared más cercana en una actitud intimidante y acariciar mi pálido rostro.

-¿Me estabas provocando?- dijo en un sensual italiano perfecto. Temblé de pies a cabeza cuando adelantó una mano por debajo de mi prenda y acarició con calculada lentitud mi miembro, erecto al máximo. Ruborizado apoyé ambas manos sobre su chaqueta tratando de detenerle en parte, consciente de que había despertado a su bestia interior.

En esto que me fijé en un detalle que había pasado por alto: en la doblez de la abertura de su elegante chaqueta tenía enganchada una insignia metálica. Cuatro brazos doblados geométricamente que giraban en una espiral sin fin; una esvástica.

Empecé a preocuparme de veras porque había oído por la radio local, hablar sobre aquel partido de las tierras germanas y la sospechosa ascensión de su cúpula al gobierno. La tensión por recordar todo aquello de repente, hizo que dejara escapar un extraño gemido que el alemán interpretó como excitación. Pero estaba equivocado,pues no era tal emoción la que discurría por mi cuerpo; era el miedo, el pavor de haber dejado entrar en mi casa a un hombre peligroso.

-En mi país ... - susurró en mi oreja- tengo que buscar a chiquillos como tú para llevármelos a la cama. Me sorprende que aquí suceda lo contrario.¿ Te gusto, ragazzo?

-Si...-alcancé a contestar, pues la excitación nublaba mi capacidad de concentración. Por mi mente pasaron episodio como las protestas en Berlín, los mítines secretos no tan secretos, el incendio del parlamento, los chantajes a la competencia... Jesús, aquel hombre era peligroso, no podía dejar que se enterara de que había descubierto su secreto. Pero la seguridad inicial en mi mismo, me había abandonado.

-Eres muy hermoso...-logré contestar.

-Tú también lo eres,jovencito. Eres el muchacho más hermoso que he tenido el placer de conocer. -pasó su mano libre por mi cuello,acariciando su relieve.-Llévame ahí arriba, bitte.

Con la excusa, logré desembarazarme de él y subí aprisa seguido por el alemán, hasta mi humilde morada.

El caos que le dio la bienvenida no le dejó indiferente, y note como los músculos de su cuello se tensaban, de modo que adiviné que no toleraba de ninguna forma el desorden.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en mi habitación para entregarse por completo a una danza de lujuria y sexo, fijó su vista en el boceto que había estado haciendo de él mientras le observaba desde el ventanal.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía apenas diez minutos atrás, le vi turbado por una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios.

Su respiración se hizo irregular, le temblaban las manos cuando cogió el cartón para examinarlo con más detenimiento. Quería preguntarle que qué le parecía pero a lo mejor en ese estado catatónico en el que se encontraba, le diese un ramalazo de locura y me pegara un tiro. Realmente estaba bastante asustado.

-¿Has hecho esto ahora? - preguntó mirándome con un gesto indescifrable.

-Si...te vi y me pareciste tan...apolíneo que tuve que retratarte. Tenía que plasmar tu deidad...creo que jamás había visto a nadie como tú...- quería explicarme lo mejor posible para que no advirtiera que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Pero ninguno estaba seguro de si mismo. Toda nuestra seguridad se había desmoronado porque una ingenua e inocente necesidad el uno del otro, nos había invadido. No se como ocurrió pero los minutos siguientes me vi sentado en el sofá hablando con él de mi vida y este contándome la suya. Quería saberlo todo de Ludwig, que era así como se llamaba, y él quería conocer todo de mi corta vida sobre la faz de la tierra. Descubrí que le gustaban casi todos los pintores renacentistas que a mi me apasionaban, los libros que yo había deleitado a una temprana edad, y la charla se alargó horas y horas.

Estábamos embargados por un extraño sentimiento que había invadido nuestros corazones. No quería que el tiempo pasara. No quería que se fuera de mi piso. De repente, una vida paralela se me presentó ante mis ojos y en ella estaba incluida Ludwig.

Estaba, oh cielos, enamorado, ebrio de amor por él.

-Ludwig...-susurré cuando la luna llena iluminó la estancia, superando el denso muro que formaban las nubes de tormenta a su alrededor.- ¿Quieres pasar aquí la noche? Mi cama es algo pequeña, pero...es la habitación más cálida de la casa...

-Sólo quiero perderme en tus ojos, me da igual dónde.- contestó el germano acariciando mi cara.

En la cama, pues,yacimos consumando nuestro amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pero no con aquel enfermo deseo de prostituta y cliente,no. Aquello era más de lo que yo pueda describir en este documento. Su poderoso cuerpo se movía como el oleaje contra la roca, como si la naturaleza reclamara mi cuerpo de forma desesperada. Aquello estaba por encima del entendimiento humano, eran las embestidas de un dios enamorado, de un amante titán que hizo que mi grito final de placer se alargará más de lo acostumbrado en mis correrías con perfectos anónimos. Y cuando acabó, se desplomó sobre mí con el peso del mundo. Pero no me importaba en absoluto. Sentía como mi interior se llenaba con su pegajoso y cálido elixir. Finalmente, el beso. Aún recuerdo su húmedo tacto sobre mis labios, que se había mezclado con el salado gusto del sudor. Aún recuerdo como mi lengua atrapaba la suya con una delicadeza que había creído olvidada cuando un "ragazzo" me desvirgó en plena calle, forzándome incluso, el año anterior de conocer a Ludwig.

Aún puedo notar el fuerte aroma que desprendía su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, una mezcla de sudor y colonia refinada para hombre.

Había caído en mi perdición.

A la mañana siguiente, con el cuerpo entumecido, desnudo,palpé el otro lado de la cama para dar los buenos días a mi amado germano. Su lado estaba vacío y gélido, como el tacto de un cadáver.

Apresurándome, salí al cuarto de estar pero toda su presencia había desaparecido, incluido el boceto que había dibujado de su perfecto rostro hercúleo. Parecía como si nunca hubiese existido y todo hubiera sido producto de mi imaginació en mi cuerpo persistía su viril aroma resistiéndose a desaparecer de mi piel y mis ropajes. Le llamé por su nombre mientras me vestía y salía a la calle para buscarle, dejando la casa sin vigilancia, cosa que me había prohibido terminantemente mi madre. Ella me dejaba llevar desconocidos a casa, ya que conocía mi condición y mis oscuros vicios, los encontraba corrientes siendo ella cabaretera. Pero apreciaba la seguridad y nunca debía dejar sola la casa, norma que había desobedecido por primera vez a causa de un hombre que había desaparecido en el viento, como el frío aire que golpeaba mis mejillas en ese instante.

Llegué al Gran Canal y cogí varias góndolas para buscarle. Pregunté a gente de los comercios que frecuentaba si habían visto al alemán pero ni rastro. Hasta que me adentré en un bar donde me sirvieron una copa de Grappa, un floral licor italiano, y en la radio transmitían una noticia de última hora:

"...A las seis en punto de esta mañana se ha encontrado un cuerpo semi sumergido en el canal de la Giudecca, cerca de Rezzonico, con varias heridas de arma blanca distribuidas a lo largo de su garganta y pecho. Los forenses determinan que podría haber sido víctima de un ataque sorpresa de un grupo de anarquistas, debido a la crudeza con la que había sido apuñalado y a la semejanza con otro cuerpo encontrado la semana pasada en las mismas condiciones. El sujeto ha sido identificado como Ludwig Willhem Beilschmidt de nacionalidad alemana y se están llevando a cabo los trámites de repatriación del cuerpo. Seguiremos informando, son las 10 de la mañana, les informa..."

Ya había oído suficiente para saber que no volvería a verle jamás. Dejando un par de monedas en la mesa, salí del bar y me dirigí con el ánimo hundido al canal de la Giudecca. ¿Por qué? me preguntaba tratando de que el gondolero no advirtiera mis lágrimas. ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado y me dejaste sólo? ¿ No supiste ver que no eras un lío de una noche para mi, que me había enamorado de ti hasta el ánima? ¿No viste que quería compartirlo todo contigo?

¿Por qué tuviste que ir al encuentro de la muerte?

Un papel mojado se adhirió a la proa de la embarcación. Curioso me aventuré a cogerlo y a desvelar su contenido. Algo se rompió dentro de mi cuando descubrí ante mis ojos el boceto de Ludwig, medio borroso por el efecto del agua, transformado irremediablemente en una acuarela impresionista. Mi vista se fijó en algo que yo no había puesto y que el alemán debió añadir en un lateral antes de ser asesinado.

"Ti amo, il mío Veneciano Fdo: Ludwig"

Aún conservo en mi despacho el retrato que mandé enmarcar. Aún se perpetúa esa declaración de amor escrita en la esquina superior derecha, después de su final incierto. Y se perpetuará hasta que yo muera. A veces me asomo a la ventana en una ciudad distinta, en un tiempo ya lejano de toda aquella alocada vida. Y sigo viéndole, ruborizado pero imponente, duro como un David de Miguel Ángel, pero dulce como la cándida mirada de la Venus de Bottichelli. Continúo contemplando su rostro blanco y sus ojos del azul de las lagunas glaciares de los Alpes. Su amor se sigue respirando a día de hoy mientras finalizo esta declaración de amor, no así mi sentimiento hacia él.

Te amo Ludwig, donde quiera que te encuentres, te amo con un fervor que acallaría las mismísimas trompas que tocan los ángeles;la melodía de Dios en el cielo.

Finis.


End file.
